Dark Fairy Tale
by Twinfactor
Summary: What if Alan had been born a girl? Now Alana has to deal with her past catching up to her and true love


Dark Fairytale

By TwinFacter

Notes- Female Allen (Alana) likes Lavi. Tikki likes her and is kind of being freaking about it. This is before destroyer of time stuff. If you would like to see her dresses go to, http:/www. annaprom. Com /vizcaya- homecoming- 87084-dress- prom-dresses-celebrity- dresses-sexy- evening- gowns- anom01007. html

I don't own d. gray man nor will I ever. Now be quiet or I will send Kanda after you.

"What! What do you mean she went on the mission alone" Lavi yelled as he and Alana where to go to a Castle that everyone said was haunted. They assumed it was innocent. He was planning to tell her the truth today, he thought the castle would be the perfect place, weird as it might sound, and he thought it would be romantic.

"She said she didn't want to bug you" Lenalee said "did you two have a fight or something"

"No not that I remember" he thought for a moment "or else she thought I was mad at her last night when she asked me about the mission I kind of ignored her"

"Idiot she most likely thought she was bugging you and decided to go alone" she said as she hit the amazingly ignorant red head.

Suddenly a gold ball appeared out of now where with a tired looking Komui. "Brother what's going on? Is that Timcampy"

"I do not know" he said he just popped up and flew away, I followed him and now he stopped."

Timcampy then popped up his video screen all three watch inventively.

Screen

_Alana appeared on the screen she had on her knee length exorcist uniform that made Lavi drool with how tight I clung to her. "Well hear we are the castle. Man I thought I left this place behind when I was three." _

_She jumped when she herd the door open "Hey kid" she blinked it was the guy from the train who she kicked butt at her last poker game._

"_Oh hey long time no see"_

"_You came to see this place to?"_

"_Yeah I study places like this for a living, you would be surprised how much people want a good ghost story nowadays."_

"_Yeah any way I would like to play you again, you free for a bit?"_

"_Why not" she said then entered the castle with him. Tim followed but the door slammed on him before he could enter so he flew to the window, no sound came in but they saw it all. Alana and the stranger started to play they talked and he said something that made her start to blush then she nodded and they played again he smiled when he obviously lost and got up. Alana soon followed; they entered in to a room that held a green ball room dress. _

_Alana looked at it longingly but shook her head as if to say no. At this point Tim fond a creak so he could hear "come on try it on" _

"_No if their is one thing I can not pull of it's a girly dress" _

"_Then what do you call what your wearing"_

"_Uniform"_

"_Come on you didn't lose so you have to try on the dress"_

"_I still can't believe you tricked me into that one"_

"_What can I say? I'm gifted with words now I'll be right back and you better be in that dress" He then left and Tim followed him._

"_Well. Well, Well, you where right" he said after he closed the door "she is just like other girl"_

"_Of course I was right" said a creepily happy voice that every one knew to be the Millennium Earl. "All girls want to be told their beautiful, especially one that has constantly been told how ugly she is her whole life. It also helps if the girl is hiding the fact that she is by birth right a princess."_

"_Yes it is funny, who would expect one of the most powerful exorcist and most likely to become the next female general to be a Princess, now you have what I need?"_

"_Yes" he pulled out a silver necklace with a midnight black gem "anti-innocence it will put her soul to sleep and I dare say the girl needs it. That curse of hers will be the problem now but we will just have to wait for the time limit before we have the akuma transport her to my palace. So as soon as you put it on her…"_

"_She is my puppet princess"_

"_Yes. You have been such good help to me you deserve a reward. She is perfect not only will she act the way you want her to but also you are taking away a bigger threat to me. Have fun" he then disappeared._

"_Oh I will" he then took the prize that would clam him a wife._

_He then knocked on the door "come in"_

"_Well how dos it fit… wow" The dress fit like a glove the tight top clung to her, it was strapless, the beading along the front was nothing but delicate and the ruffles along the skirt made the dress even more appealing. "It is truly amazing how you fit that dress not only dose it fit you perfectly but it seems like it was made for you"_

"_It just the dress I have nothing to do with it" Alana replied hurriedly._

"_No that dress doesn't show off you. You show off the dress and your arm, you shouldn't hide it. It defines you."_

"_What's there to define about me" she mumbled _

"_Let me name a few things, one you have an aura around you that demands attention. Two you are not afraid to show the real you" as he was taking he sat her down in front of the mirror in the room and held the necklace "and three no one can resist a girl who plays poker as well as you not even me." He then tied the necklace around her neck her eyes widened and the dulled as they went to a half closed state "and soon you shell be my bride" he said as he turned in to the dreaded Tikki Mikki._

_Screen done_

"No Alana no, no, no. why can't your eyes see Noah to" Lavi said slowly.

"We need to save her" Lenalee said

"Yes. She is too valuable to lose and….She is like another sister I can not let anyone harm my sister" at this he went in to crazy over protective big brothers mode. Lenalee, Lavi, new assignment for you, get Alana back she is the only one how can make coffee as good as Lenalee"

"Right" they both said ignoring the last part

"Well here we are" Lenalee said

"Yeah"

They looked at each "lets go innocence activate" the two exorcist opened the door and ran in. The scene they saw shocked them. There stood Alana just standing there, when she saw them she turned around and walked away the two looked at each other a nodded they then followed their friend.

"Alana can you hear me we have to go there is a Noah here" Lenalee said

Alana just kept on walking they followed her to a room that was most likely the thrown room. She went up and sat down in one of the thrown.

"Alana" Lavi finally said

Suddenly the thrown she sat on raised in to the air it went so high that he could not see her. "Well look, which came a knight in shining amour come to rescue his princess I see." Tikki Mikki said as he came out of the shadows "isn't this a dark little fairy Tale."

"Cut your games Noah and give us back Alana." Lavi stated

"Do you really want her back after she lied to you?"

A look of shook registered on their faces "We don't care."

"Really well let me tell you something her real name is Rena Angle, she the princess of this land her father turned her twin brother in to an akuma and he killed the entire kingdom. The mother knew what was going on she sold souls to the Earl and blamed it on her only child's disfigured arm. The day she ran away when she was three was the day of her execution; she was just three years old. The people didn't want to do it but the queen made them. On that day little Rena ran away with the help of the maids and guards they took her to the circus and she got a job there. She changed her name some where along the lines of course. Now do you still want to save her?"

"Yes, a hidden past is not unheard of with us and we don't care" Lenalee said.

"Fine then let me introduce you to her only family met the Akuma that stated this, her twin bother Edward"

An akuma came out of corner it looked like a troll it even radiated the smell "exorcist must kill."

The exorcist reactivated their weapons to fight this accursed monster "Now if you excuse me I need to go back to the earls to make the preparations for Alana's room. I'll come to move your bodies and take your innocence in ten minuets than I shall take my puppet princess home for soon the time limit is up." he then disappeared in to the shadows.

"Lavi I got the Akuma you get Alana the time limit is almost up"

"Right" Lavi expanded his hammer it seemed to talk forever as he went up he thought of all his fond memories of her.

The first time he saw her sleeping restfully after a long battle.

The first time she smiled…

Her annoyed look after he called her bean sprout.

Just being with her….

"Damit Alana I'm not going to let you leave me"

Finally leveled with her, she looked lifeless, eyes blank and soulless her right eye was active but it seemed like she didn't notice that is until he saw the tears dripping down her face. "Alana come on Alana walk up…Wait the necklace" he griped it firmly and tore it of her neck. She didn't respond. "No I'm too late. Alana I-I-I'm sorry" he slowly lifted her head and wiped away the tears even unaware of what's going on you care you care for the akuma soul that you see. I'm sorry I can't save that amazing soul of yours" he slowly lowered his head and before their lips touched he said three words "I love you" then their lips meet in one heartbreaking and loving kiss, one crying for the love he lost and one crying for the dejected soul of her twin brother.

He slowly broke the kiss "Lavi look out" Lenalee yelled Lavi turned around and sow the akuma coming straight at him. Suddenly out of nowhere dozens of vary golden bolts hit the akuma leaving it destroyed.

Lavi tuned around Alana was their standing tall and radiating power "L-Lavi" she whispered her voice horse from not being used in so long. "Why? Why did you bring me back to this? I was happy"

She then collapsed into his arms "Because I'm not happy unless my world contains you." he said.

He lowered his hammer as it shorted in to it miniature size "Lavi is she ok" a concerned Lenalee said. "Yeah she fine just sleeping and I get why ever sense Cory, I knew her life was a living hell. Waking up your soul and the first thing you see is your twin brother's pained soul. Who wants to be in that world? I know I wouldn't who ever says her ability to see akuma souls is a gift their wrong it's a curse"

Alana woke up in an amazing room there was a silver chandler and the bed seemed to be five yards long. The blanket fell on to the floor but yet covered all of the bed, the walls where cream with gold trimming. She sat up and looked around in wonder, a smile on her face for once she felt like a Princess. She thought she locked Rena up long ago but it seems she had broken the bonds and the princess was enjoying her freedom.

"The order really out did them selves this time" she jumped but smiled when she herd the familiar voice of her secret crush. He slowly crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah I guess they have" she said softly then she remembered what she said. "Lavi about what I said… I'm sorry I should not have said that…"

"Hey, its fine. I'd be mad to if someone woke me up to the hell you live in, but now that's gone and it's just you and me. Lenalee was just here but Komui missed his coffee so she had to go make it."

"Yeah. But how did you find me"

"Thank Tim for that he fond us and told us what happened." he came out from behind Lavi. "He showed us what happened and we just got to you in time. Tikki Mikki was right about one thing it was a dark little Fairytale"

"Wait a fairytale always ends with a…" her face turned tomato red when she figured out what happened.

"Yeah" he couldn't bring him self to say the word either "Look, I've been trying to tell you for a while since I met you how I felt. I think no, I know I'm in love with you. And I'm willing to spend forever to prove it"

"Don't spend forever just hear me out. I've loved you from the moment I met you but every time I tried to talk to you were studying or we where in battle. Prove you love me by making time for me, don't ignore your studies but don't live and breathe your studies. After the war we can go back to a castle, fill it with memory of happiness and a caring family ok."

"Yeah" they slowly leaned closer and closer then their lips met in a passion kiss.

Well my first story what do you think. Please review you will really help if not ok.

Bye twinFacter


End file.
